YGO EQG - Episode 016
"The Pound of Music Part 1" is the 16th episode/chapter of the series. A round has passed and Flash's next opponent is Lyra Heartstrings. A problem occurs when Lyra summoned her best monster. The problem is its effect. How will Flash get out of this mess? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Lyra Heartstrings At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Giant's Orchestra" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Lyra Lyra draws. She then Normal Summons "Spirit of the Harp" (800/2000) in Defense Position. She then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Starbreak Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Starbreak Dragon" bu 1000 ("Starbreak Dragon": 1500 → 2500/1200). "Starbreak Dragon" attacks and destroys "Spirit of the Harp". He then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Lyra Lyra draws. She then Normal Summons another "Spirit of the Harp" (800/2000) in Defense Position. She then activates "Music of Reversal" to swap the ATK and DEF of "Spirit of the Harp" ("Spirit of the Harp": 800/2000 → 2000/800). "Spirit of the Harp" attacks and destroys "Starbreak Dragon" (Flash 4000 → 3500). Since a monster with 1500 ATK or less was destroyed by battle, Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw four cards (One card equal to the Level of the destroyed monster). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600), "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) and "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Lumino Jaw Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning all Spells and Traps Lyra controls to the bottom of his Deck. Since "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, forcing Lyra to shuffle three cards in her hand into her Deck and draw three cards. Due to the effect of "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", it gains 300 ATK for every card returned to the Deck until the End Phase ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 → 2400/1100). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to increase the ATK of "Lumino Jaw Dragon" by 500 ("Lumino Jaw Dragon": 2300 → 2800/1600). "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" attacks "Spirit of the Harp", but Lyra finds and activates the Action Card "Defensive Dance Style" to switch "Spirit of the Harp" to Defense Position. A replay occurs and Flash chooses not to attack. "Lumino Jaw Dragon" attacks and destroys "Spirit of the Harp". "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks Lyra directly, but Lyra finds and activates the Action Card "Summoner's Flute" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then she can Special Summon it. She draws "Master Composer", so she Special Summons it (1700/1300) in Attack Position. "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" destroys "Master Composer". Turn 5: Lyra Lyra draws. She then activates to discard one card and reduce the Levels of all monsters on his field and in his hand by two. She then Normal Summons "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp" (0/0; Level 6 → 4) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp" to discard one monster and take control of all monsters whose Levels are the same Levels as the discarded monster's Level and equip it with "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp". She discards Level 5 "Grand Maestro" to take control of "Lumino Jaw Dragon". "Lumino Jaw Dragon" attacks and destroys "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (Flash 3500 → 2600). Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Lumino Jaw Dragon" to the bottom of his own Deck ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 → 1500/1100), destroying "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp". "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks Lyra directly (Lyra 4000 → 2500). Turn 7: Lyra Lyra draws. She then activates "Musician's Comeback" to revive "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp" (0/0) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp" to discard the Level 7 "Melodious Harpist" and take control of "Flash Heart Dragon" and equip it with "Maiden of the Enchanted Harp". The duel continues in the next episode.